This invention relates to a heat applied applique or plush transfer which may be applied to clothing, such as T-shirts, sweatshirts, or other clothing, or other materials, and, in particular, to a transfer having certain component(s) that may be made of material which is not essentially compatible with the associated plush flocking material that constitutes a major portion of the transfer.
Heat applied or iron-on type transfers generally have a flocking in the form of a desired design which is secured to a backing. The flocked design has a hot melt glue applied thereto, to adhere the transfer to a piece of clothing. Some transfers include appliques or inserts made of material other than flocking. A reflective material, such as is available from 3-M Company, of Minneapolis, Minn., is one example of such material. This material does not readily adhere to the adhesive and backing, or even to the surrounding or associated flocking, and thus must be secured to the transfer or adhered to the piece of clothing in a secondary operation. The latter choice is not desirable, it entails additional time and effort, and it is very difficult to obtain proper alignment of the various transfer components, or any insert of non-compatible component used in association therewith, when the transfer is applied to such type of clothing.
The concept of applying a plush textured transfer to clothing, and its initial construction and assembly, is readily disclosed in my prior patents of which I was a coinventor, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,103, relating to a method for making flock applique and transfers. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,549, shows another form of plush textured multicolored flock transfer. In these particular embodiments, as shown in the prior art, the transfers are made integrally, wherein the assembled applique is formed completely of flocking materials, whether it be single color, or multicolored flock transfers, and do not include any non-compatible type components therein, and their associated problems, in their construction.